Caught
by owluvr
Summary: Late in the night, the snow fell and fell. And Molly Weasley meets someone unexpected. Done for WeasleySeeker's One Line Competition! Thanks to missginnypotter12347, for betaing it!


Late in the night, the snow fell and fell.

I stepped out of Hogwarts, watching the snow slowly drift to the ground. The moon was full and high in the sky. I walked over and sat down beneath a tree, trying not to let the tears fall. Do you know what today was?

Today was my birthday.

Today I was thirteen.

No one remembered.

No one cared.

No one.

This time I couldn't stop the tears. They fell and fell. But they fell quietly, so no one could hear and you could barely see them. Unless you were right next to me, it just looked like my face was glistening. I mean, I hadn't expected Lucy, my older sister, to remember or care about my birthday. But my parents? I know that they are really busy, trying to make my dad Minister of Magic, but to forget their daughter's birthday? And most of my cousins can barely remember the day of the week, so it's not like I expected them to remember my birthday, or anything like that. My aunts and uncles have so many nieces and nephews; they can barely keep them straight. And my grandparents…I don't know. I'm tired of making excuses for other people.

I always have to.

I stared up in the stars, watching them twinkle like a million tiny diamonds in the sky. Briefly, I wondered if stars had birthdays. Then I shook my head at my stupidity. Stars are burning balls of gas. Of course they don't have birthdays. How stupid was I? I shook my head. I pointed my wand up at the sky, and for a brief second, the stars formed a pattern that said Happy Birthday Molly! I smiled to myself a little.

At least I didn't have to make excuses for the stars.

Just then, I heard someone coming. They would come right by me. I can't let anyone see me like this! As quick and quiet as a mouse I scurried behind the tree I was sitting in front of. I wasn't aware that I was panting until I realized that I could see my breath. Quickly, I drew my breath in and held it.

I look like a chipmunk, I thought, great.

Just then, I could start to hear their voices. And their footsteps. Honestly, they sounded like a stampede of cattle. Did they want to get caught? As they go closer still, my eyes grew wide and I prayed they could not see the edge of my coat, or my boots, or me at all really.

"…was fun," One of them was saying, "Don't you think Jack?" Jack? Jack Wood? If Jack Wood found me here I think I might die. Die, I tell you, die.

"Yeah it was loads of fun," Jack said offhandedly, like it was nothing. He managed to make it sound cool, like he can. How does he do that? I've studied people, and it's one thing I've noticed through observing people and have never understood. How can they manage to sound cool and nonchalant while making it look effortless?

Merlin, boys are more cryptic than ghosts, and it's hard enough figuring out what they've trying to convey. Because of, you know the whole not-supposed-to-give-away-secrets-that-could-change-the-present-thing.

"We should do this more often," Another voice said, and I recognized this one as Frank Longbottom, who was one of Jack Wood best friends. Incidentally, the other one was Dom, but there was no way she was here. So remember how I said no one had remembered my birthday? Well, I was wrong. Dom had. But she was the only one. She took me down to the kitchens, and had the house-elves make me a chocolate cake because she couldn't think of anything else to get me. I love my cousin Dom, she's so nice. She is one of the few people who talks to me.

"…Qudditich is the best," The first voice said, and I was ashamed to admit that I don't remember his name.

"Definitely," Frank agreed, "don't you think so Jack?'

"Yeah," Jack agreed, but then he stopped, "Did you hear something?"

I froze literally, and it wasn't because of the weather. I was trying to move to avoid them further and had accidentally stepped on a branch in the process. I could practically feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"I didn't," Frank said uncomfortably, "Who would be out here?" Jack shook his head.

"I must've just imagined it," he said, "Or it was an animal."

"An animal?" the first voice said, and it sounded a little scared, "Let's get back in the castle."

"One second," Jack said, "I just have to check something."

"About the animal?" the first voice said, "No way! C'mon Frank, let's go!" I heard the two boys' running back to the castle, their footsteps retreating. Jack looked out at the woods where I was.

"Hey, Dom," he said. I froze. He thought I was Dom. Great. Well, I wasn't going to say anything. But why couldn't I move, I didn't know. He looked so cute, the snow that had fallen was in his hair, and…I can't believe I thought of his hair at a time like that!

"Dom?" he said, taking a step forward uncertainly, "Dom, c'mon, I saw you." I looked around frantically, wondering why I wasn't moving. Then I saw it. My scarf was attached to the tree. I started to take it off the tree. Why couldn't I move faster? Jack walked into the woods. I started to claw my scarf off frantically. Please please please, I thought desperately.

Too late.

"Ah, there you are," he said triumphantly. I turned around and his eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Dom. Hey…" he looked as if asking for my name. He didn't know my name. He didn't know my name. And I've known him my whole life. Great. Fantastic. And I've only had a crush on him since forever. Lovely.

"Mol-mol-mol-Molly," I stuttered. Why did I always get so tongued-tied around people?

"Molly? Oh right, how didn't I know that?" he said, shaking his head, "Dom talks about you all the time." I look at the ground, even though, it's hopelessly boring.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Molly." He joked. I didn't smile. I wasn't famous; my own parents didn't remember my birthday. And we had met before.

"So…why are you out here?" Jack asked confused. I didn't answer, just stared at the ground some more. Really, what was so fascinating? Then, I remembered my scarf, and I instantly turned around and started to untangle it. Jack chuckled.

"Do you need help?" he asked. I nodded, and he helped me undo my scarf in about five seconds. Why couldn't I have done that? My face was burning, and I'm pretty sure it was as red as a tomato. But the snow was still falling, so how was I hot?

"Th-th-thanks," I managed to mumble. I looked like a total idiot. I ran embarrassed, back to the castle. I was breathing deeply, but if you looked closely, you could see that I was playing with my wet hair (from the snow, of course) and grinning like an idiot.

Best. Birthday. Present. Ever.

Even if I was caught.

A/N-Yay! I finished! I really hoped that you liked it! This was for WeasleySeeker's One Line Competition 3. I would also like to thank missginnypotter12347 for betaing this!


End file.
